


30 Minutes or less

by Thecrazylady10



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, cheesy sex, will and hannibal platonic-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazylady10/pseuds/Thecrazylady10
Summary: One day alana decides to spice things up in the bedroom with will by suggesting they roleplay. Will rolls along with it and has an appointment with hannibal. Unfortunately hannibal misunderstands will intentions of getting a pizza and now will is stuck making a pizza with hannibal while alana is left alone waiting.





	30 Minutes or less

"Are you kidding me?" Will laughed. 

"No im serious!" Alana laughed with will. It was a rather ridiculous idea.

"It would spice things up a bit." Alana said. Will face-palmed.

"Reenacting a classic porno theme would definitely spice things up wouldn't it?" Will slipped on his shoes and grabbed his coat. 

"Hey, at least we can eat pizza afterwards" alana shrugged.

"Or during." Will winked and was heading out the door before stopping, he turned around back and gave alana a goodbye kiss before leaving. Alana returns the kiss and waves to will before he leaves. Alana sighs as she is left alone to relax on her day off. If only will didn't had to have his appointment with hannibal they would spend more time together. 

 

~at dr. Lecter's~

 

Will regretted talking about his relationship with alana. He only said enough that hannibal would use against him. But apparently the fact that he was getting pizza was what lead him to hannibal's kitchen. Hannibal was insistent that he make them a 'proper' pizza instead of a cheap one. Will wanted to bash his head against the wall.

"The crust of a pizza must be the perfect consistency. It is not the toppings, that make the pizza excellent, but the foundation it is built upon." Will wanted so badly to roll his eyes at hannibal being a snooty dickhole. Although he had to admit, watching hannibal cook was very entertaining. His hands moved like magic and with precision. No doubt the man was talented in almost everything. Will appreciated hannibal for that. But will was going to be late and he would rather not be here.

"Here will, you can arrange your toppings however you'd like." Hannibal said.

"I will if you don't judge my placement." Will would just place pepperoni and other meats onto the pizza. And placing a few peppers here and there. And putting some mushrooms on one side because he remembers how alana loves mushrooms on pizza, even though will himself can't stand mushrooms on pizza. Hannibal stood behind will, observing him over the shoulder. Will was done and turned around to see the look of disappointment on his face. But hannibal seemed rather pleased with will's arrangements. 

"I shall put this in the oven. Although baked in a traditional brick oven brings out a more authentic flavor." Hannibal turned on the timer and turned to will. "Now." He started. "Shall we clean up?"

Will nodded and helped clean up the kitchen counter.

"Thank you for making the pizza for us." Will said and threw away the disposable rag.

"Of course. Alana will enjoy it." Hannibal smiled. 

"You know. I'm surprised you haven't discussed our sex life." Will said. Hannibal blinked just once, will rarely saw hannibal caught off guard like that. But the surprise was only for a split second.

"I assumed nothing special was happening. Unless something has?" Hannibal asked

"Oh no, no. I was just curious why you didn't ask me about it." Will waved his hand. "Or. More like suspicious." Will shrugged. Hannibal had the faintest smile. But his eyes were, filled with a hint of sadness. Disappointment. Will couldn't pin what hannibal was thinking. Probably the chance to pry him open was denied, or maybe hannibal was hoping something was wrong so he could get in between them both. Will shook that train of thought before he got too into analyzing it.

Thankfully enough time passed so will and hannibal didn't have to continue that awkward exchange. Will thanked hannibal once more and went on his way.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Will was glad he finally got home. But he was late, no doubt alana would be all kinds of frustrated with him. Got out of the car and grabbed the pizza. Putting on the hat he brought with him for the 'roleplay' and knocked on the door.

"Pizza delivery!" Will shouted. Even though it sounded so ridiculous will could hardly compose himself. He heard the barking and rustling of his dogs as he heard footsteps walk towards the door. Alana swung it open and will didn't want to see what Expression she had, so he looked at what she was wearing. Alana was wearing one of his white t-shirts, although it was baggy will could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. She wore short pajama bottoms that hugged her ass nicely. Barefoot and one foot was tapping. Will blushed as he was checking out alana long enough. He looked up and as was expected, the look of disappointment and annoyance. 

"Uh... i hope you can pay for this pizza?" Will lifted the pizza up for alana to see. She glanced at the pizza, then at will.

"30 minutes." Alana said. Will blinked.

"Uh."

"30 minutes or it's free. You took 56 minutes when i ordered it." Alana chided. Will caught on that she was acting. It was so good not even will could notice that quickly.

"Oh." 

"So technically..." alana moved closer to will and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him even closer.

"You owe me~" alana gave him a peck on the lips before taking the pizza and walking inside the house to set the pizza down on the counter, to where the dogs couldn't get into it. Will followed along and took off his coat and shoes. 

"Tsk tsk tsk. I didn't order any green peppers." Alana wagged her finger. Will couldn't help but imagine those fingers wrapped around his cock. Those beautiful fingers.

"You are just the worst pizza delivery guy i have ever met. I think you should be punished." Alana said. Putting her hands on her hips. Will nodded. He didn't know why he nodded, alana just felt so bossy and that turned him on. Alana was normally too nice with will. This sudden change stirred deep feelings inside will. "Go into the bedroom."

"Yes ma'am!" Will practically ran into the bedroom. Alana chuckled and followed will inside the bedroom. Will couldn't get his pants off sooner. Alana stopped him by grabbing his hands.

"No." Alana said and pushed him down on the bed. She sat on him and turned around. Will had a full view of her beautiful round ass. Alana slowly undid will's pants and pulled them all the way off, in an agonizingly slow manner. Will wanted to rub his hands all over alana's nice ass. But when he touched her butt alana smacked his hands.

"No." Alana said in a more assertive tone. Will whined. Alana fondled will's covered cock and balls. Will rolled his hips forward. Alana teased the poor man's erection for a few moments before starting to take off her pajama shorts. Alana was wearing silky red panties. Before will could move his hands to touch alana's ass once more. she got up off of him to fetch something. Will sat up more to see what she was retrieving. It was two handcuffs. Will blinked and blushed.

"Wh-where did you get those?" Will asked. Alana chuckled and twirled one around.

"Some things should be left to the imagination." Alana smirked and went ahead to cuff will to her bed post. Will's mind was wandering about the origin of the handcuffs. And how alana could have obtained them.

Alana sat back on will and straddled him again. Dry humping into will to rile him up, and it was working. Will moaned and humped into alana back. "Fuck. You feel so good alana~" will wanted to touch her and kiss her but he was restrained. Which was agony for him. "I don't think i ever saw a porno like this before" will laughed. Alana then removed her panties, and shoved them inside will's mouth. It was sudden and unexpected but will kinda liked it. Alana then removed the white t-shirt and was completely naked on top of will. Alana undid the buttons on Will's shirt while setting her ass firmly on Will's bulge. Alana ran her hand down his chest. Will inhaled through his nose and flexed his abdominal muscles. Alana leaned down and sucked hickies on will's chest and neck. Will moaned through the cloth in his mouth. Alana moved lower and lower down his torso. 

"Mh" will muffled as alana was right above his bulge. Wiggling her butt as she settled her bare ass on top of him. Alana grinded against Will's underwear. He could feel her wetness soak through his boxers.

"You've been a bad boy. I don't think you deserve this pussy yet" alana teased. Will whimpered through the panties in his mouth. Damp with saliva. Alana removed them to let will speak.

"Please, alana. I'll be a good boy for you!" Will pleaded. Alana shook her head.

"You'll have to beg better than that, bad boy."

Will whined and made a sad puppy face. "Alana please let me touch you. Let me make you cum, please?" Will begged again. Alana sighed. She can't resist those blue puppy dog eyes. She turned around and removed will's boxers. Alana pushed her ass into Will's face as she grabbed his cock.

Will happily lapped up her pussy as alana stroked his cock. Alana moaned and stroke his length faster. Will licked and sucked her clit which made alana gasp. Alana took will's tip and started to suck. Will let out a groan. They edged each other on until will came. "F-fuck!" He moaned out. Alana swallowed will's cum and released his cock. She panted and licked her lips. Alana looked back at will, who looked quite embarrassed.

"I-i couldn't hold it in, I'll make it up to y-" alana shoved her pussy into Will's face. "You better~" she teased. Will started eating and licking her wet cunt. Her fluids dripped on his face. Alana rocked herself into will. Alana was close but will was taking too long to make her cum. Alana stopped and turned around to remove the handcuffs, which will then grabbed her ass and continued to eat her out. Will roamed his hands all over alana, squeezing her ass. Alana bit her lip as she cupped her own breasts and fondled her nipples. "Will~ ahh" alana called out will's name and came. She squirted onto his face. Alana panted and looked down at will, he was licking his lips. Alana smirked.

"That was such excellent service, I think I'll give you a tip." Alana joked and pulled will on top of her. They both kissed each other, with fatigue due to coming. But still passionate.

"You taste as good as you look" will's eyes flashed with rapture. They both laid beside each other, basking in one another's body heat. Panting and sweating, although will sweat a lot. Alana liked that. There always was something about sweaty guys that turned her on. Then again because of will alana found things she never thought would turn her on.

"Uhmmmm Ma'am... The pizza is getting cold." Will said while poking at Alana's waist, and she then remember she was hungry for food. Before she could say something, Will stood up, grabbing his pants and putting them on. "Let me get it... And after we eat it, we can continue for the generous tip you offered" Will winked, making Alana laugh hard.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Im so embarrassed this took so long due to procrastinating. First time writting smut (i apologize i got sloppy at the end X.X)


End file.
